


【盾冬PWP】明人不说暗话

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes of straight-man thinking, Enemas, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 一个平凡无奇的初夏午后，我的发小，挚友，现已黑化成海德拉队长的前•美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯闯进我的房间里，紧紧抓住正靠在藤椅上休息的我的肩膀，神情阴鸷地对我说：“巴基，明人不说暗话，我要操你。”





	【盾冬PWP】明人不说暗话

**Author's Note:**

> 即使黑化在巴基哥哥面前也还是听话爱撒娇的小狼（奶）狗蛇队X因为在俄罗斯当了几十年毛子所以思维方式非常莽脑回路非常清奇的逻辑鬼才巴基  
> 这是一篇毫无逻辑画风魔性的PWP，第一人称巴基视角，剧情沙雕得令人发指，我写文的时候被自己逗笑了好几次（。  
> 没有强制，史蒂乎就算黑化了也是巴基哥哥的心头肉QWQ  
> 详细口交描写，详细vodka灌肠描写，微量背入式性交与骑乘描写，另外巴基吐了一次（。  
> 包含少量锤基和霜冬闺蜜组

——  
一个平凡无奇的初夏午后，我的发小，挚友，现已黑化成海德拉队长的前•美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯闯进我的房间里，紧紧抓住正靠在藤椅上休息的我的肩膀，神情阴鸷地对我说：“巴基，明人不说暗话，我要操你。”

“什么？”从阳光下午休时舒适温暖的状态忽然脱离，我揉着眼睛不解地看向史蒂夫，然后他重复了一遍刚才的话，于是我爽快地答应“当然没问题，哥们儿，你想做什么都可以”接着我一边哼着布鲁克林的摇篮小调一边解开衣服上的扣子，仿佛我要做的事情并非是供多年挚友满足下半身的欲望，而只是脱掉衣服去洗个澡。

这样的进展反倒让史蒂夫有些不知所措了，愣怔了一会儿后他用力捏住我的两只手，将它们拉至头顶上方，肌肉虬结的双腿压住我的腰，让我仰躺在床上难以挣脱。史蒂夫血红色眸子中闪耀出的光芒如同冰凉的火焰，在我裸露出的皮肤上安静地燃烧，他轻声道：“别耍花样巴克，我不想伤害到你。”

“嗨呀史蒂维你特么的是当个嗨爪把智商充公了不成？！我哪有耍花样了，明明你让我脱衣服我就脱，根本没有反抗好不好？”史蒂夫半个身子都压在我身上，沉甸甸的别提有多难受了，我手扭了几下反令他抓得更紧，只得重新躺倒在他身体下方气呼呼地开口嚷“兄弟知道你是怕你成了海德拉队长之后我会跟你生疏，不过你可放一百万个心吧，我巴基巴恩斯别的优点没有，就是对朋友特讲义气！今天别说你是要把我当成女人来操，你就是让我跟着你上刀山下火海，兄弟我也绝对不会有二话。作为你没有亲缘关系的大哥，我要是连自家弟弟想泄欲这种小事都不能满足的话，还配做你的兄弟吗？！”

史蒂夫终于松开对我的钳制，他一脸活在梦中般恍恍惚惚地道“大哥…啊不是，巴基你这个反应还真是让我，额，意想不到呢”史蒂夫血红色的眼睛里流转着我熟悉的金发少年的光芒，右手食指温柔地抚过我的侧脸，似是在喃喃自语又似是在对我诉说：

“我知道的巴基，你从五岁起就把我当成亲弟弟来宠，从小到大只要是有关我的事你都特别上心。无论我受了其他人多少欺辱，只要在你身边我就是最受宠爱最受珍视的小王子，甚至连海德拉那边都盛传着你当年一天之内向组织内部三百多个漂亮姑娘安利你没有血缘关系弟弟的辉煌战绩，巴基你是全世界最完美的挚友和兄长，可是你知道吗，我史蒂夫罗杰斯十几岁的时候——就不想再只当你所谓的弟弟了！”最后一句话他几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的，因极度的渴望而变得暗沉深邃的红眸中却潜藏着孩子气十足的委屈。

我觉得自己无法理解史蒂夫的语言逻辑“我对你很好和你不想再当我弟弟有什么关系？你说你不想当我弟弟，那你想当我什么，儿子吗？”

“…”史蒂夫的脸色霎时变得诡异无比，他开始用力搓揉自己的太阳穴同时反复做深呼吸，良久他捂着脸叹息道“天啊巴基，世上怎么会有…你这样的人！” 他目光复杂地盯着我的脸看了一会，随即从怀里掏出一副特制手铐将我的双手铐在床头—那手铐相当奇妙，外部坚固使有超级战士气力的我也无法挣脱其禁锢，内层却光滑柔软所以不会伤到我的右手—摸了摸我的嘴唇然后解开了裤腰带，将硕大圆钝的阴茎前端抵在我人中部位磨蹭不休，我抬眼看了史蒂夫一下便张开嘴含住他尺寸可观的龟头。

这是我第一次为别人做这种事情，史蒂夫的阴茎又粗又硬还热得厉害，马眼部位流淌出味道古怪的液体（不过比我们九头蛇食堂著名的暗黑饮品崂山白花蛇草水要好多了，也不知道史蒂维加入九头蛇之后是否吃得习惯）与因为阴茎在我下颚处的唾液腺乱戳而分泌过多的唾液混合在一起从我唇角流出。史蒂夫低着头凝视着我，然后我感觉到嘴里的阴茎变得更大了，他抓住我的头发使劲摆动腰肢，沉甸甸的性器压得我舌头发麻，我试图将舌头从他的阴茎抽出，不想舌尖滑过性器的顶端时顶到了流出前液的某处，于是腥涩的前液在舌面上翻涌流淌，一路向里流入下排牙齿内包围的唾液腺中引起身体本能的排异反应，我忍不住收缩胸腔发出干呕，却只是让插在口腔里的阴茎更为兴奋。

史蒂夫抓紧我的头发，倒吸着冷气发出愉悦舒爽的叹息，另一只手按在我被阴茎撑得鼓鼓胀胀的脸颊一侧轻轻抚摸。不知为何我现在并未感觉到我本应该有的屈辱感，尽管我嘴巴因为给超级士兵异于常人的性器口交而酸胀无比，硕大火热的龟头与沉甸甸的阴茎在我嘴里冲撞碾压也令舌头发麻到近乎失去知觉，几乎流入喉口的前液更是使我难受到干呕不止，可我的内心却平静祥和得不可思议，大概是宠溺史蒂维早已成为我最深刻的习惯之一，所以为他做任何事我都心甘情愿，只会有不能，却不会有不想。

更重要的是，为自己的兄弟口交这种事也不只是发生在我身上啊，据我的一位邪神朋友所言，他和索尔这对神兄弟经常做爱做得天操地射，既然别人家的兄弟可以，为什么我跟我兄弟就不行？我一边这样想着一边用嘴唇包裹住牙齿以防不小心咬到史蒂夫的宝贝，因为我做这种事是大姑娘上花轿头一回，可以说完全没有经验，只能尽量小心不咬伤性器的同时让其感到舒适。

舌头在被紧紧压制的状态下努力抽动，舔过阴茎柱身鼓起的青色血管，舌尖压在马眼处用力向外推挤却反倒使龟头向内顶得更深，舌尖上细小的肉质颗粒也在阴茎顶端开合间流出热液的时候压在冠状沟处碾压摩擦，有一颗小肉凸起直接压在马眼部位，随着舌头和阴茎的互相挤压而更深地嵌入流淌前液的小孔，让更多火热的体液在刺激下翻涌流出浸湿整条舌头。阴茎已经胀大到让包裹着牙齿的嘴唇被压得酸痛，火热而鼓胀的性器将嘴巴堵的严严实实，使得唾液与体液无法顺着唇角流出，龟头在润滑的舌面和上下两颚内部的滑嫩软肉上莽撞地顶弄，喉口间传来的哽咽声响也只是令马眼朝咽喉深处喷射出更多的带有腥味的阴茎液，它们只能被咽喉柔顺地吞入以取悦胀满整个口腔的硕壮阴茎。

史蒂夫在我的头顶上方如交媾中的野兽一般低沉暗哑地喘息着，而他那根大到不讲道理的雄伟阳器已经在我嘴里抽插了近十分钟，我几分钟前就感觉不到自己的嘴了，唯一能做的只有裹住牙齿以防咬到他的阴茎。伴随着舌头与口内软肉的抚弄，龟头在喉间嫩肉的吸裹下变得越来越大也越来越烫，整个阴茎也变得滚烫如烙铁，我知道史蒂夫这是要交待在我嘴里了，然而我的身体也起了某种更为剧烈的负面生理反应…

“史蒂…停…”我拼命向后挣脱以脱离史蒂夫的性器，然而史蒂夫立即抓紧我的头发撞向他的胯部，让火热紧致的喉管与口腔再次成为他即将射精的阴茎的肆虐之地。就在阴茎喷射出石楠花气味的粘稠液体的同时，我今天午饭时吃过各种珍馐佳肴（垃圾食品）刚才又被阴茎前液刺激得呕吐欲骤增的身体终于起了它应有的反应——

“呕——”五颜六色气味感人的糊状物体从胃囊一路迅速上升至食管，最终以一种万夫难挡的可怖气势从嘴巴里喷涌出来，紧接着我侧过身低下头，表情狰狞地吐了个天昏地暗日月无光。

史蒂夫：“…”

我真傻，真的。我只知道作为超级战士我的食量会比一般人要大，没想到我居然这么能吃，各种各样经过消化分解的前美味佳肴如小瀑布一般从我口中倾泻而下，污染了大面积的地毯。

呕吐物数量之众多与品种之丰富的程度不仅让坐在我身侧正在射精的海德拉队长吓得脸色苍白，也让我十分后悔今天不该在已经吃了十五份超大披萨，八只烧鸡和三大盆蓝莓麦片粥的情况下还在洛基的怂恿下享用了他用魔法变出来的东方名吃佛跳墙。吃东西的时候没觉有什么，吐的时候才知道厉害，都怪史蒂维这个任性自我的小混蛋，非要射在我嘴巴里！

在我痛苦不堪却无法停止地朝着地毯拼命呕吐的同时，我看见史蒂夫的阴茎也在精神抖擞地喷射着乳白色的精液，好像是在跟我竞争似的，与其主人那苍白呆滞的面部表情和一脸活在梦中的懵逼神情形成了极大的反差。吐了好一会儿才缓过来的我见此情景，立即严厉地批评我这虽然黑化成著名的海德拉队长，却丝毫没有变得沉稳有气势的笨蛋弟弟：

“史蒂维啊史蒂维，不是我这个当哥哥非要说你，你看看你这么大的人了还整天呆呆懵懵的，连你腿间的阴茎都比你有精神气儿！看在哥们儿刚才把你吸的那么爽的份儿上，您能高抬贵腿去厨房帮兄弟我倒杯柠檬水吗？我吐了好长时间，嘴巴里难受的不行。”

史蒂夫十分听话地站起身，腿间刚才在我口中肆虐的硕大肉棒还在滴落着乳白色的精液，而他血红色的双眸却是委委屈屈地盯着我看，红润丰满的嘴唇撅了起来，使得这位在九头蛇内部比当年作为冬日战士的我更为令人畏惧的海德拉队长看起来就像是一只受了委屈的小狗狗。史蒂维小狗狗抬起手擦去我脸侧污渍，如幼时一般乖乖巧巧地轻声道“哥你别生气了，我这就去厨房给你倒杯柠檬水。”

史蒂夫去拿柠檬水的同时把被我吐脏的地毯也拖走了，过了一会儿他回来将新地毯铺好，又将加了两块方糖的柠檬水凑到我嘴边，喂我一口一口地喝下，宽厚温暖的大手抚摸着我的后背，令人安心的感觉一如往昔。我不禁欣慰地看着自家兄弟的红眼睛，如寻常兄长对待幼弟的温和语气对他道：“史蒂维你虽然笨了一点，不过很会照顾人，以后一定能娶到一位贤良淑德的好媳妇儿，到时候可得让兄弟我见见弟妹啊！”

没想到史蒂夫听了我的话忽然生气起来，把杯子往地板上一丢，血红色的双眸此刻已变成暗红色，如同凝固多时的血液。他紧抿双唇逼近我，双手托住我的后脑使我无从逃脱，阴沉语调中满是乌云压城般的暴怒：“巴基哥哥，你怎么能…你怎么能做了刚才那样的事情之后，还能像什么都没发生过一样让我做你的兄弟？！我告诉你巴克，不管你心里是怎么想的，在我这儿你从来都不只是所谓的挚友兄弟！”

说完他侧过脸咬住我的嘴唇，舌头蛮横地伸进我嘴里肆意舔弄吮吸，我的舌头被他含在嘴里吸的啧啧直响，嘴巴里的每一处都印上了史蒂夫舌头的痕迹，我几乎被这个吻弄得窒息他才松开嘴，继续阴郁又专注地看着我。

我平复了一会儿呼吸，然后咂了咂嘴回味一下刚才的那个吻。“感觉不错，”我评价道，“我想我和你是很适合亲吻对方的，或许我们以后可以经常接吻，你吻我的时候虽然有点疼不过感觉非常棒，我现在甚至觉得挺遗憾的，因为我们没有早点做这种事情。”

史蒂夫的脸立即变得明亮起来，刚才阴郁冰冷的神情仿佛从未在他脸上出现过一般，他眼睛闪闪发亮地盯着我，抬起双手捏了捏我的脸问“巴基你说的是真的吗？”

“那还能有假？！”我信誓旦旦地承认，随即有些疑惑地对史蒂夫道“不过你刚才说不想当我弟弟，那你是想当我儿子吗？虽然我巴基巴恩斯的确一生无子，不过我可从没想过要让你…唔！”史蒂夫这家伙不知道抽了什么风，我话还没说完他就又把我抱到怀里使劲儿吻我，舌头被他吮吸得几乎发痛，手还伸进衣服里乱摸乱捏。直到我开始感到呼吸困难他才放开我，我一边喘着气一边向身下看去，结果发现我下半身的全部衣物都在不知不觉中被史蒂夫脱掉了。

史蒂夫宽大平滑的双手按在我的大腿根部，血红色的眸子低垂着看向我两腿之间的性器官。他并没有直接揉弄我的下体，只是将手滑倒阴茎后方的臀瓣处向我这边推压然后用手指掰开，让我能看到自己两股间那一条浅红色的缝隙。

尽管抚弄身体的是和我一起长大的兄弟，一种奇妙的羞耻感依旧笼罩于我心头，毕竟小时候史蒂维跟我一起洗澡时也没见他盯着我私处看啊。史蒂夫一只手抓住我的阴茎握在手里，另一只手揪住两腿间的一大片黑毛轻轻拽了两下，抬起头眼睛亮闪闪地看着我“哥，你腿间毛真多。”

“…”要不是我两只手都被特殊手铐铐住了，非得揍这熊孩子一顿不可。见我翻着白眼不理他，史蒂夫便开始单手揉弄我的阴茎和阴囊，动作笨拙而生涩，有时还会不小心扯到耻毛引起一声痛呼，这就是青春期时每个月只手渎两三次的后果。不过就算史蒂夫的手活儿烂成这样，向来很给兄弟面子的我依然十分捧场地硬了起来。

好吧也不全是捧场，我是真的挺有感觉的。

史蒂夫的另一只手则在臀缝中的那条浅粉色缝隙周围轻轻地划着圈，臀肉敏感的皮肤间传来一阵酥麻的痒意。他将一节手指探入粉色缝隙，异物入侵的感觉立即令臀缝两侧的皮肤起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，史蒂夫有些不知所措地看向我，我只得对他笑了笑，柔声示意史蒂夫继续。

尽管我已经做了极大的心里建设，可当身体内部塞进了其他人—虽然是我最亲密的挚友和最宠溺的弟弟—的一根手指时，它还是自动起了排异反应：肠肉猛烈地向外推挤着想把手指推挤出体外，两瓣臀肉上的鸡皮疙瘩自从出现起就没消下去过，就连在手指找到肠壁上的前列腺并对其进行按压也只是让尴尬诡异的感觉中多了些快感而已。

没办法，口交什么的我还能克制自己不吐出来（虽然最后还是失败了，像这种把手指直接塞到直肠里的操作对我这个直男简直太不友好了！

我实在忍受不了了，看史蒂夫也是着急的不行就更加心疼，于是我对史蒂夫说“你直接把你的家伙塞进来就行，不就是会非常疼嘛，我们俄罗斯男人从来不畏惧疼痛！”

“不行巴克，没经过润滑就性交的话真的会造成肛裂的，到时候不是疼不疼的问题，是你会连坐都坐不了，也不能平躺着睡觉”史蒂夫大概是对我臀肉上延绵不绝的鸡皮疙瘩们产生了PTSD，现在他都不敢看我的臀部了，也没有纠正我对自己国籍的误称，只是一边缓慢抚弄着我的阴茎一边皱起眉头说道。

“那你用伏特加给我灌肠吧，伏特加是我们俄罗斯男人的灵魂饮品，我的身体绝对不会对它起排异反应！”我思考了一会，忽然高兴地喊了起来“史蒂维你快把我手铐解开，我记得我柜子里有瓶还剩一大半的烈性伏特加，超级火辣！”史蒂夫惊恐万状地盯着我又咬着嘴唇点点头，掏出钥匙打开了两只手的手铐，我揉了揉自己的手便走到柜子边开始翻箱倒柜的寻找，半分钟后便找到了横躺在角落的那瓶伏特加，然后我拧开瓶塞，兴高采烈地喝了一大口。

真够劲儿，我咂咂嘴心想。

不过当我拿着伏特加返回卧室时，史蒂夫和我这才想到一个关键的问题：我们没有灌肠要用的道具，而直接拿伏特加往屁股里灌的做法即使是像我这样的硬汉也是无法承受的。

“怎么办？”我和发小面面相觑，我知道史蒂夫现在心里一定十分不好受：身为全球最大的恐（咸）怖（鱼）组织九头蛇举足轻重的人物，连做个爱都做不好，以后还怎么将海德拉的精神风貌发扬光大至世界各地？

史蒂夫抓了抓金灿灿的头发“也许我们可以…订个快递？我之前好像看到有几家店是专门卖灌肠道具的。”说完他从口袋里拿出手机（哪儿来的手机？）开始寻找那几家网店。

五分钟后史蒂夫放下手机撑了个懒腰，脑袋枕在我大腿上晃来晃去“我选了质量评分最高的一家，二十分钟之后由无人机送货上门。”

等待快递的期间我们俩觉得十分无聊，出于派遣无聊感的目的我和史蒂夫握住对方的阴茎，给彼此做了次手活儿。史蒂夫还俯下身含住了我的阴茎，笨笨拙拙地为我口交。同样是新手，史蒂夫的口活技术比我还要糟糕的多，好几次咬到我的宝贝，不过我为了安慰小史蒂维，撒谎骗他说这是我人生中几百次被口交经历里最刺激火辣的一次。

没想到面对我善意的谎言，史蒂夫不仅没有觉得高兴，反而扭过身子气鼓鼓地不理我了。唉，真不懂这孩子在想些什么，难道要我说你技术差你才会高兴吗？

二十分钟后无人机将货物从窗外放进来，我们拆开装置按照说明书组装好。而史蒂夫因为担心过高浓度的伏特加会伤害到我的身体，于是同我争论一番后用大约三分之一体积的温热柠檬水稀释伏特加酒液，又将全部液体装进透明袋中装到架子上，帮助我摆好姿势后便将一根软管插入直肠内壁，打开开关让伏特加缓缓流入。

作为一位生在美利坚却在俄罗斯当了几十年毛子的前•冬日战士，我这辈子喝过许多次酒，再高度数的酒液在我这个超级战士这儿也是可以当水喝的。然而我从没想过自己会有被一袋子经过稀释的伏特加弄到全身颤抖的境地：

酒精进入直肠的第一感觉是热辣，如同最纯粹炙热的火焰在臀内焚烧着，肠肉惊慌地试图躲闪却只能在更多伏特加的流入中被迫接受这奇异而直接的刺激。而当酒液流过前列腺时情况开始发生变化，清澈明朗的液体火焰快速滑过肠壁上的那一小块凸起，比任何固态刺激物更加轻柔的碰触却引起了最直接火辣的生理反应，一滴又一滴的伏特加凶猛地溅落在前列腺处，刺激敏感娇嫩的肠壁也令一簇簇令人头皮发麻的微小电流从尾椎上升至大脑皮层，即使咬着牙忍受也不得不沦陷于无穷无尽的刺痛与快感。

随着伏特加不断流过肠壁内的敏感点，阴茎笔直地挺立起来，微微张开的马眼流出清澈粘稠的前液，后穴里流出的前列腺液中散发着酒精的气味，流过嫩红穴口的时候再一次刺激敏感的肠肉。酒液与肠液顺着后穴打湿了浓密的耻毛，又流向了阴茎根部两端的睾丸处，潮湿粘腻却又极其火热的触感令阴茎越发胀大坚挺。前后两处的性器都在火热酒液的刺激与润滑下变得饥渴异常，阴茎前端流淌的清液几乎连成一条细细的直线，而直肠末端仿佛变成一座极微型的热喷泉，源源不断的滚烫热液在浅粉色缝隙处流进流出，散发着酒精气息的粘稠液体刺激得穴口直打颤，小洞剧烈开合着露出红润滑嫩的肠肉，似乎在祈求粗壮炽热阴茎的垂怜。

就在我以为自己会在伏特加的刺激下直接射出来的时候，史蒂夫吞了吞唾沫然后一把拔掉插在我直肠内的那根软管，火热雄伟的阴茎在臀缝处摩擦了几下之后便对准小洞直直地插了进去。由于酒液的润滑，阴茎没有遭遇太多阻碍便完全被肠肉吸裹住，已经在伏特加的刺激下变得敏感娇嫩却又饥渴异常的肠肉如同最淫荡的妓女围住有钱恩客一般紧紧咬住壮硕阴茎，性器在肠壁内抽插顶撞的同时也残余酒液抹到了内壁各处。尤其是前列腺，当龟头气势汹汹地顶在凸起处按压那处软肉时不仅让几乎到达极限的快感电流再度流过脊椎，也使得酒液渗透进前列腺处的皮肤，让原本便极易产生快感的肠壁G点越发敏感，整个肠壁都沉醉于硕大阴茎与热辣酒液带来的快感中无法自拔。

史蒂夫双手紧扣着我的腰侧几乎要捏出淤青，阴茎在我体内迅速猛烈地抽插着，嘴巴贴在我耳畔如在水中挣扎求生之人般剧烈喘息呻吟。而我则在灭顶的快感中迷失了自我，紧紧咬住面前的柔软枕头，任由快感导致的生理泪水与唾液淋湿床单与枕头。不知过了多久，我和史蒂夫在几乎令人畏惧的舒爽愉悦中同时射了出来，两个超级战士的射精持续了很长时间，结束后史蒂夫不顾下体处的粘腻，亲亲热热地压在我身上吸我耳朵。

“巴克”我稍稍一侧脸就能看到史蒂夫那双分明刚从情欲中脱离却澄澈清凉的血红色眼睛专注地看着我，金色的头发汗津津地贴在额头上却丝毫无损他的英俊“我刚才操你的时候就一直在想，你的直男思维模式会不会使你被我操到神志不清之后，还想让我只拿你当哥哥？”

我张了张嘴正欲回答，他却伸出一根修长白皙的手指轻轻压在我的唇上。“嘘，先别说话”史蒂夫好看的血色眸子弯成了月牙，粉嫩嫩的舌尖舔过线条优美的唇瓣“我告诉你呀巴基哥哥，我青春期里的每一次手渎都是在想着你的脸，我的每一场春梦中都只有过你詹姆斯巴恩斯，我全部的心意和全部的欲念也是只给过你一个人。不管你是拿我当没有血缘关系的弟弟还是挚交好友，反正我是从十四岁开始就把你当媳妇儿看待了，说实话我还挺好奇的，巴基你怎么会觉得互相做过爱的两个人还可以成为纯纯洁洁的好兄弟呢？”

我现在觉得非常慌，因为我从没想过自己当成亲弟弟宠溺疼爱了几十年的史蒂夫居然一直想操我，就算他黑化成九头蛇高层这也实在太过疯狂了。好在史蒂夫后面的那几句话让我稍微恢复了些神智，于是我决定搬出我闺蜜洛基和他哥雷霆之神这对非典型兄弟的故事以说服史蒂夫

“索尔和洛基你知道吧，他们俩一天能做二十五小时的爱，复仇者大厦这两位的房间里到处是欢爱痕迹，不过洛基总是告诉我说他和索尔一直都只是兄弟，天天做爱也只是为了增进他们兄弟之间的感情。其实我觉得这个方法也还不错，不如以后我和你也通过做爱的方法增进感情。”

史蒂夫抬起手“啪”的一声拍在了他自己的脑门儿上，然后吸气、呼气、吸气、呼气…如此重复几十次后他神情悲悯地望着我，嘴唇颤动了好一会才开口说道：“巴克，我想有两件事情是你需要知道的，而这两件事是以前我还是美国队长的时候索尔告诉我的，雷霆之神说过的话应该比诡计之神要可信得多。第一，洛基刚成年时就是阿斯加德的未来王妃，结婚对象正是他的哥哥，第二，洛基和你认识之前就已经为他的【兄弟】生了两个孩子，而诡计之神在阿斯加德那边被百姓熟知的身份并非阿斯加德三王子而是…二王妃。”

听了史蒂夫的话，我陷入了更为郁闷的沉默中，想不到一直被我当做最好朋友的洛基劳菲森连他和他哥的真正关系都不肯告诉我，亏我还请他吃过那么多的小饼干！

愤怒驱使我爆发出可怕的力量，将史蒂夫按到在床上揉捏他的阴茎，性器重新挺立起来之后，我随便沾了点刚才射出的精液作润滑剂就让臀部慢慢下沉，直到完全吞吃了史蒂夫的阴茎。下体相连带来的无边快感让我们俩同时发出叹息，接着我开始凶狠又淫荡地骑乘史蒂夫，感受着他火热粗壮的大肉棒在我体内摇晃挤压，身心皆是满足无比。

“既然洛基这个小坏蛋能做他兄弟的爱人，为什么我就不行？我现在算是想通了，所以我也要老实告诉你史蒂维，甭管你是布鲁克林的小豆芽，是美国队长还是海德拉队长，只要有我巴基巴恩斯在，你的结婚证书上就不可能出现我们俩之外的人名！”我一边以臀部大力操干史蒂夫的阴茎，一边温柔吻上我的挚友发小兼灵魂伴侣那绽放璀璨笑意的诱人双唇。


End file.
